


The Best ideas

by GalaxySong



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn, fun on the throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur + Merlin + The Kings throne. I think that says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in 2009

Merlin straddled Arthur’s thighs, only able to see what he was doing by the moon light streaming in through the windows. The pale light made Arthur look like a ghost so he leaned forward kissing his already swollen lips just to make sure he was solid and real.

“This is insane,” Merlin groaned as Arthur took hold of his hips so hard he would most likely be bruised in the morning.

“The best ideas usually are,” Arthur growled back and thrust up against Merlin. For just a couple of minutes Merlin was able to forget how risky this was as he kissed Arthur back just as forceful until they heard footsteps just out side the door. Both of them froze, Merlin panting against Arthur’s mouth as they hoped that who ever it was would just keep on walking.

When the foot steps faded away Merlin went to get up off Arthur’s lap and look for his clothes only to be pulled back down.

“Where do you think you are going?” Arthur asked, trailing a hand up Merlin’s bare thigh.

“I’m getting out of here before some one catches us, if your Father you know, the King finds out about this he will do worse than through us in the stocks or in a cell.”

“Come on Merlin where’s your sense of adventure?” Arthur asked, kissing the side of neck licking over the soft skin.

“It’s hiding under the bed after Gauis walked in on us or maybe it’s still in the stables where you made such a racket I got kicked by a startled horse. I don’t know how I let you talk me into these things.”

Arthur chuckled and nipped at his collar bone “Admit it Merlin you get off on this as much as I do, now you are going to be a good little servant and ride me while I sit on my fathers throne.”

Merlin moaned, he had to be insane to do this but Arthur was right he did enjoy it as much as Arthur did having sex so much all over the castle and the forest oh and the lake but he could do with out the groping every time Uther’s back was turned. He wondered what the would happen if they were caught having sex on the Kings throne but then Arthur was biting at one of his nipples and all of a sudden he really didn’t care.

 

He grabbed Arthur’s face and pulled it up to his own for a deep kiss, both of them were shaking with need and couldn’t get enough of the taste and feel of each other.

 

Merlin groaned and raised him self above Arthur’s straining cock not able to wait any longer and slowly lowered him self inch by inch, whimpering when Arthur was finally inside him. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the familiar burning pain of being filled. 

“You ok? Arthur asked in a whisper.

Merlin nodded leaning his head against Arthur’s until he was ready to start moving, he took firm hold of the back of the throne with both hands and started to ride Arthur, both of them moaning at the movement.

Merlin wondered what they looked like together, body’s covered in sweat, glistening in the moon light and thrust down and started riding Arthur harder, the image making him desperate for more.

He leaned down to share a wet kiss with Arthur, his hips starting to ache from the frantic movement but he couldn’t stop if his life depended on it.

Merlin moaned loud enough for the sound to echo around the room when Arthur’s hand reached between there body’s taking firm hold of his hard cock, stroking him hard and fast.

“Oh god Arthur please,” Merlin begged, slamming him self down on Arthur desperate to come. 

Arthur came first buried inside him, his hips jerking up frantically and was enough to send Merlin over the edge hot white pleasure ripping through him. He leaned into Arthur neck biting and sucking to muffle the sounds he couldn’t help make but also to stop Arthur noticing the throne hovering a good foot of the ground. He could feel the magic in him making there pleasure last impossibly long and he could just hold onto Arthur and ride it out as Arthur made desperate sounds.

Merlin sagged against Arthur, neither of them noticed the throne settling back on solid ground with a soft thump. Both of them were dazed but Arthur still brought his come covered fingers up to his mouth to lick them clean.

 

“See nothing bad happened,” Arthur told him licking his lips and running his hands through Merlin’s damp hair. Merlin froze at those words expecting Uther to come storming through the doors but after a beat and nothing happened he grinned down at Arthur leaning in for a kiss.

Before there lips touched there was a creaking sound and the throne collapsed under them causing them both to go sprawling to the ground. Both of them stared at each other in shock before Merlin rolled of Arthur trying to avoid splintered wood muttering about cursed Princes and trying to think of a way to fix the throne before morning.

He grabbed his clothes and got ready heading for the door “This is the last time I let you talk me into anything,” Merlin called over his shoulder before storming out leaving a laughing Arthur still on the floor amongst the broken throne.

End


End file.
